The Nightmare That Saved Her
by daddysgirl11
Summary: Ally's studying hard for her driver's test coming up. Austin wants her to quit worrying so much, but does he know the whole story? Ally's hiding something from him, but what? Could this secret put her life in danger? Will Austin figure it out in enough time to save her? ONE-SHOT!


**The Nightmare That Saved Her**

One bright sunny day in Miami, Austin Moon walked into his best friend's father's store, Sonic Boom as his usual, happy self. It was just another normal day for him.

"Hey Mr. Dawson. Where's Ally?", Austin asked when he saw Lester Dawson standing behind the counter where Ally would usually be.

"Oh, hey Austin. Ally's upstairs in the practice room studying for her driver's test", Lester replied.

"Thanks", Austin said quickly as he sprinted upstairs. He opened the door to see Ally frantically pacing back and forth while reading the driving hand book.

"Hey Als."

"Not now Austin. I've got to study for my driver's test so I don't fail", Ally said never taking her eyes off the booklet.

"Would you quit worrying so much, you're going to do great. Plus, you're pacing is making my head spin, and when I get dizzy, I get very tired", Austin said lying down on the couch.

"Then go to sleep Austin. I have to study for this test. I can't fail. I've never failed before, and I-", Ally started, but was cut off by Austin's snoring.

"Of course he's already asleep", Ally muttered to herself and sighed. Truth be told, Ally Dawson was hopelessly in love with her best friend and music partner, but would never admit that to him or anyone else.

Ally had always been an overachiever when it comes to tests of any kind, so she was natural really nervous for this driver's test. Though with this test, grades weren't the only thing she was worried about. When ally was younger, before she even met Austin, she had some really bad seizures. Only her dad and her other best friend, Trish, ever knew about them, and she preferred to keep it that way. Ally hadn't had a seizure for four years now, so she was given the okay by her doctor to take the driver's test. Though there was still a chance she could relapse while on the road, because you never know when it comes to seizures.

Ally realized that it was about time for her to get going so she wouldn't be late to take the test. She got up sighing and decided to just let Austin sleep and leave him a note saying where she had gone. Although she was terrified, Ally took a deep breath and left the practice room to face one of her biggest fears.

_Austin's Nightmare_

"_Hi, my name is Ally Dawson, and I'm here for my driver's test", Ally said politely to the lady behind the desk. Austin smiled to himself at his best friend/major crush's incredibly adorable and bubbly personality She was just so nice to everyone._

"_Fill out these forms then wait for your name to be called", the lady replied handing ally some papers to complete._

"_Thank-you"_

_Austin wondered why he was having a dream about Ally's driver's test. Sure, Ally had just been talking about it before he fell asleep, but none of his dreams were ever…realistic. They usually consisted of multiple fictional characters or battle scenes that had zombies or something like that in them. This just made no sense to him._

"_Miss. Dawson", the lady said. Ally stood up and was led outside to a blue 2010 Toyota, Camry_**(1)**_. _

"_Are you ready Miss. Dawson?", a man who was in the passenger seat with a clip-board asked when Ally shut the door. She simply nodded and started the car._

'_Man this dream is slow…and boring', Austin thought._

_Ally was doing everything right so far, and had made no mistakes, but she suddenly made a sharp turn in the middle of the street for no reason. 'What's going on?', Austin thought._

"_Miss. Dawson, what's wrong!? Are you okay!?", the man asked alarmed as the car kept swerving. Ally was no longer in control of the wheel, or her own body. She was twitching all over, and her eyes had rolled back into her head. Austin was starting to really sweat a lot. 'What's happening to Ally!?', he thought terrified._

"_Miss. Dawson? Miss. Dawson! Miss. Daws-AHH!", the man screamed as the car ran right off the road. It flew right over a rather large cliff, and burst into flames when it hit the ground._

_End of Nightmare_

"ALLY!", Austin yelled to the top of his lungs as he bolted awake. He was shaking in fear, and tears were streaming down his face.

"Austin, what's wrong!?", Lester asked running over to him.

"Where's Ally!?", Austin asked panicked.

"She left to go take her driver's test, why?"

"Has Ally ever had any seizures before!?", Austin asked ignoring all of Lester's questions.

Lester was taken aback by this alarming question. "How did you know that? Ally said she didn't want anyone to know."

"OH CRAP!", Austin yelled rushing out the door as quickly as possible.

'That must be why I had that dream- no, nightmare. Ally's in danger, and I have to save her before she dies!', Austin thought. That made him run even faster. What should've taken at least a good twenty minutes on foot took about five minutes flat for him. Austin was so out of breath by the time he got there, it seemed as if he would pass out from a major asthma attack he was having, but his Ally was in danger. He had to keep going.

"ALLY!", Austin yelled when he spotted that familiar curly chestnut colored hair with amber highlights heading outside.

"Austin! What are you doing here!?", Ally asked when she saw him running her way through the crowd of people. He was doubled over, panting like crazy, but had tears in his eyes for the fear of possibly losing his best friend and the love of his life forever.

"Please…don't…take the…test…you could…die", Austin breathed out from his chest hurting so bad.

"Miss. Dawson, we're on a time limit. Let's go", the same man that was in the passenger seat of Austin's nightmare said. Austin's eyes widened with even more horror, and he started shaking furiously.

"Both of you…life or death…extreme danger", Austin said as best he could.

"I'm sorry Austin, I really have to go", Ally said. She started walking away again, and Austin started to panic even more if that was possible. He had no choice but to do the one thing that had scarred him the most, well, that is until he thought he was going to lose Ally forever.

"I LOVE YOU ALLY DAWSON!", he shouted to the top of his lungs. Ally froze and slowly turned around to face him.

"W-what?"

"I said…I love you Ally…I always…have…please, I'm begging you…don't go", Austin begged with tears streaming down his face.

"Tick-tock Miss. Dawson. Are you coming or not?", the guy asked in an aggravated tone.

"Hang on", Ally said as she walked over to Austin.

"Austin, why don't you want me to take this test?", Ally asked.

"I had a horrible nightmare", he said. The man scoffed, but Austin ignored him and continued. "As you know most my dreams are fiction, and I've never had a _real_ one…", he started. Ally nodded understandingly. "…well, this one was real. You were in it; here actually. You filled out the papers that the lady over there handed you", Austin said pointing to the lady behind the desk. Ally's eyes grew wide as she nodded in confirmation that that really did happen.

"Then you got in the blue 2010 Toyota Camry outside with that guy", Austin said pointing to the slightly irritated man who looked genuinely surprised when he said this.

"That's the exact same car we were about to get in", the man muttered.

"Anyway, everything was going good until you started having a seizure behind the wheel", Austin said making Ally gasp loudly.

"The…the car w-went over a c-c-cliff. T-then it b-blew up", Austin stuttered out. Just the thought had him crying already.

"Austin…", Ally started.

"I woke up and asked your dad if you had ever had a seizure before, and Ally, it scared me to death when he said you had. I ran all the way here from the mall in like five minutes. Ally, I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I couldn't bear to live that kind of life", Austin said and put his head in his hands. When he looked back up from Ally's lack of response, he noticed she too was now crying her eyes out.

"Why are you crying Als?", Austin asked sniffling.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard! Austin, you just saved my life! You're the most incredibly amazing guy in the entire world! I love you so much!", Ally exclaimed crying on his shoulder. There they sat in the middle of a driving test waiting room, just holding each other and crying.

"Why didn't you tell me about your seizures?", Austin asked quietly after a while.

"I never tell anybody, and…I didn't want you to think there was something wrong with me", Ally said quietly.

"You didn't want me to think there was something wrong with you? Ally, have you seen your dancing?", Austin joked earning him a shove from Ally, but she couldn't help but smile a little at this. Austin could almost always cheer her up, no matter the circumstance.

"But seriously Ally, I would never think there was something wrong with you, especially if it's a medical problem. I'll always love you no matter what", Austin said. They locked eyes and both started to lean in. They kissed each other softly, showing exactly how much they truly loved each other.

"I really do love you too", Ally said when they pulled apart.

"Hey Als, I have two questions for you", Austin said. Ally nodded for him to continue. "One, will you be my girlfriend? And two, will you please take me to the hospital?", Austin asked.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, wait-WHAT!?", Ally asked alarmed when he said _he_ needed to go to the hospital.

"I'll be okay, but I do have asthma, and I don't have my inhaler", Austin said panting.

"Fine, but we have to promise to tell each other everything, because obviously we've both already kept the health problems subject from each other", Ally said pointedly.

"Hey, anything for my beautiful girlfriend/best friend that I'm so lucky to have with me and alive", Austin said and kissed the top of Ally's head as she helped him hobble to the hospital. They were both just so happy to have each other and be able to call the other theirs.

**So, what'd you guys think? It's just a sweet little one-shot I thought of a few months ago, and figured it was time to let you lovely readers see it. I'm not really sure on all these medical details, but I thought it would work. My aunt had seizures, and I think you have to wait a certain amount of time after you've had on to be able to drive. I also have asthma, but it's not bad. If any of you have one of these medical problems, and I got the information wrong, and/or offended you in any way, I'm so sorry. That was never my intentions. **


End file.
